


love grows colder in the winter

by orphan_account



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, they kiss in the middle of snow during october what do u want me to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:05:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they are in love fools!(or, Luke kisses Matt under the letterman)





	love grows colder in the winter

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by googling you or someone you know, close the tab

Luke kisses Matt under the snow.

It’s fucking October and it’s snowing. They aren’t even all that far north, just in Iowa.

Matt somehow was able to come up from St.Louis, between games. Luke isn’t all that sure how he pulled it off and he’s not going to ask questions.

Sam gives Luke a knowing look as Matt stands in the doorway while Luke grabs his coat, before he forces Matt to go to the sculpture park with him.

There’s a couple of sculptures that make sense to Luke. A giant white girl resembling a ghost looking down on them. A Keith Haring one. One of those wooden horse sculptures they had to learn about in art class in elementary school.

Luke talks animatedly about the sculptures, he’s been on the audio tour back when he first came to Iowa when it was nice and sunny out. Sam made him go, said it was one of the three things worth while in the whole state.

Matt listens carefully to him one hand in his pocket the other linked in Luke’s hand.

Luke doesn’t have to worry about hiding here. Iowa isn’t really a hockey state.

They get to a big sculpture. Luke remembers seeing it on a tourism pamphlet all lit up at night. It’s just a big white man made of letters, Luke doesn’t really see the appeal.

But Matt is still listening to Luke talk about the sculpture, and his eyelashes are catching some snowflakes on them, and-fuck it.

Luke kisses him in what feels like the first time forever, and Matt quickly deepens it. 

God Luke could stay like this forever.

It breaks off quickly enough, Matt’s breathless and his face is tinted red from more than just the brutal cold.

“You wanna head back?” Luke asks, linking his hand into Matt’s.

Matt nods his head, and they walk back to the apartment together.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from winter by khalid
> 
> I banged this out in 20min because I wanted them to kiss under the letterman damn it!
> 
> Also the sculpture park is real and so are all the sculptures I’ve mentioned in it.
> 
> I wrote this on my phone unbeta’d and with no prior research so did Calgary play in St. Louis during October??? Idk. Do Luke and sam live together?? Idk.


End file.
